


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, But it’s done, David King is ur friend now, F/F, Fingering, I yearn for death’s bittersweet embrace., Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cause that’s just how it is in dbd, like only a fifth of it is smut, people get hurt, with something of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But satisfaction brought it back.New to the realm of Entity you find that a certain killer refuses to kill you. You want answers so you go and search for them yourself. Not a bright idea but hindsight is 20/20 amirite?





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t proofread this so enjoy that. It’s two thirty at the time or writing this note and I cannot feel more numb. 
> 
> But yeah this is the same dumb ass from A Mother’s Love- wasn’t proud of it so now I wrote a better one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and be sure to leave kudos and a comment- validate me enough to make more- a sequel maybe?

The small camps Entity had made for the survivors was not exactly ideal by any means. The fires gave off little warmth in the persistent chill of the Entity’s realm. Couple that with the fact there wasn’t much else to do besides patching yourself up and waiting for the next trial. 

However most were determined to make the most of it. Some searched the fog for supplies, coming back with simple camping gear, snacks, and little pieces of the world they were taken from. It wasn’t long until they had built a small tent city, each tent had a sleeping bag, offerings and tools for the trials. Others also had little things to keep for themselves, be it a snow globe, an old puzzle cube, and other little things to help keep their minds off the permanent nightmare they’ve come to know. 

You had arrived in the realm with little ceremony or fanfare. You were walking along a well worn shortcut to get home. Strolling down the path you noticed it got darker and darker. Eventually you found yourself going deeper into the woods- you had desperately tried getting back onto the original path but, it felt as if everything was shifting as you moved. You panicked, you kept going in one direction hoping to find the edge of the woods when you saw light in the distance. 

A spark of hope ran through you and you sprinted faster you find yourself at the edge of a clearing with tents scattered around a fire. You cautiously looked around and shouted a shy ‘hello?’ hoping for a response. When none came you got closer to the camp as a voice startled you. 

“Who’s there!” The voice was harsh and commanding. You jumped and tripped over your feet and raised your hands. 

“Look man, I’m lost, and I just need to know where the fuck I am.” You tried to keep your voice from shaking but the tremble wormed its way in. 

You heard a humourlessly chuckle and turn to see a fairly built man pointing a flashlight at you. He lowered the light and you were able to get a better look at him. He was a bit worse for ware with a scar running over his eye and brown hair styled in an undercut mullet thing. 

“You’re pretty young to be this mess. Well let me tell you- there’s no leavin’ this ‘ell.” He replied offering his hand. You took it and with with a grunt the man pulled you to your feet. Once righted he shook your hand and introduced himself,   
“David King, at your service.”He bowed jokingly 

You chuckled and told him your name, “So, what did you mean by ‘no leaving’?” 

“Exactly what it says on the tin- you can’t leave- you can walk just about anywhere in that fog but after a while you’ll just find yourself back here.” He explained, gesturing out to the fog you just stumbled through. 

“So what do you do here then?” You asked. 

The man grimaced and the mood shifted drastically. His eyes were somber as he gestured for you to have a seat by the campfire. You were both silent for a moment before he spoke up. 

“No one is here willingly y’know.” He stared into the fire, “At some point ‘r another we all fucked off and found ourselves ‘ere. Taken by something called The Entity.”

You looked at him with your eyebrow raised, “And just what is this ‘entity’?” You asked as you turned to him. 

“Fuck, if we had a clue. All we know is that it runs this madhouse. Forces us to do these trials ‘nd shite.”

“Trials?”

He nodded, “We’re put into these fenced off areas, ‘nd we gotta turn of the power for the exits and survive. “

You looked over and met his eyes,”And survive what exactly?”

“Killers.” He stated bluntly “It’s always one killer against four of us. You can’t kill them, can’t ‘urt them, nothin’. They try to either kill us or sacrifice us to The Entity. Their goal is to stop us from leaving the area.”

“Why does this ‘entity’ need sacrifices?”

“Fuck, you ask a lot of questions.” He sighed and ruffled his hair. “We don’t know, shite, there’s a lot we don’t know. What I do know is that being sacrificed ‘urts like a bitch- the killers needs to knock you to the ground before they put a ‘ook through your shoulder.”

“Are you aware of how crazy this all sounds?” You questioned as you eyed him suspiciously. “‘Cause it sounds pretty batshit crazy.”

“Whatever. You’ll understand soon enough.” He sighed deeply “Just be careful out there.”

Not too long later you heard footsteps approach. You spun around and were met with two people- one of which was being held up by the other. David quickly rushed over to them and held up the limping girl. 

“C’mon Meg, let’s get you taken care ‘f.” With that he left with Meg to help patch her up. 

The other survivor turned to you, “Who’re you?” She had a slight southern accent. 

You introduced yourself and give the blonde a quick once over. She had gauze and medical tape hastily plastered along her side and shoulder, blood and dirt covered her hands, knees and shins. She wore a tank top which showed off a sleeve tattoo that covered her left arm. Despite whatever she had just gone through she still seemed strangely... sunny? Hopeful? Weird. 

“Kate Denson.” She said with a smile, “When’d you get here?”

You shrugged told her your short story. In turn, she told you hers, and thus was the start of your friendship. 

————

This brings you to the present. The start of your first trial. God, you’re nervous after what everyone’s been telling you. David helped you feel a bit better after giving you a spare first aid kit, “There’s not much in ‘ere, but you can get ‘least one use outta it.” You stood beside him and a two other people that you don’t recognize. It’s a man and a woman- the man looks as though he never slept a day in his life, hands twitching and shaking nervously. The woman looks grungy, sharp eyes and a beanie tucked over her ears. 

Sighing you feel your eyes drift closed and you find yourself in a different place entirely. It was a rainy forest, mist rolls around the ground creating a haze to hide in. You look around and saw David who was beginning to work on a generator. You creep over to him, “How do I go about fixing these things?” You whispered. 

“C’mere.” He moves to the side of where he was working. 

Kneeling down beside him you watch carefully what he did. When you’re sure about what to do you move to the other side of the machine and begin to work. The sound of someone as screaming makes you jump and the generator blows up in your face. You look around and you see someone on a hook not too far from where you are. 

“We ought to clear out- no doubt they ‘eard that.”

“But it’s almost done!” You hiss back. 

“You can stay if y’want- but be careful.” He scolds you like a father. 

“Whatever, dad.” He gives you a glare and you nod to him as he disappears in the mist. You turn back and work on the generator again. 

The sound of the engine coming to life makes you grin with pride. You begin to stalk away when you hear a soft song through the howling winds- someone humming a song and they were getting closer. 

You quietly hide behind a nearby wall and wait silently. As the humming got louder a heartbeat that isn’t yours begins to roar in your ears. After the initial panic you work up the nerve peak out from behind the wall- just in time to meet the dark eyes of a rather imposing woman who was scanning the area around the repaired machine. Shit. Shit. Shit!

She is much taller than you and gripping a large axe in her hands with several hatchets along her belt. Her arms and hands covered in dirt and blood. You stumble back when you realize you’ve been seen and in a manner of seconds a throwing axe was buried between your shoulders making you shriek in pain. Feeling a rush of adrenaline out sprint forward and away from her. You feel every step reverberate in your wound as you run over obstacles- over dirt and logs, rocks and debris. 

A loud boom is quickly followed by a shockwave and you feel one less presence in the area. Eyes widening you realize that someone just died. Adrenaline shoots through you again and you feel your pace quicken again. You steel yourself and shoot a glance backwards and you see her watching you run away from the generator. She doesn’t move- her focus still on you. A few sharp turns and you soon lose sight of her and slow down, taking in your new surroundings. There’s a generator not too far, maybe you can help with-   
The sound of two nearby generators starting up rings in your ears. You turn and face the sound and you’re met with David jogging towards you, bandages in hand. 

“You’re lookin’ a bit rough, ‘ere.” He tugs you away to a desolate corner and patches you up in a matter of seconds. “‘ow’d it go with your little encounter with the ‘untress.”

“ I mean... I lived? That’s a plus, right?” He chuckles at that,”It was weird though, she’s supposed to chase you right? ‘Cause, like, she didn’t come for me.”

He looks at you skeptically and you stare right back at him. He shrugs his shoulders, “Well that’s odd, folks usually having a ‘ard time losin’ ‘er.”

Just as you were about to respond you hear a faint melody- muffled by the rain. Straining your ears you hear it growing louder, until she was only a few meters away. The heartbeat pounded in your mind as she got closer before turning around and walking off. You peak from behind the wall to see fleeing form of the killer- slowly engulfed in the mist. The lullaby slowly getting quieter before dropping back into the background ambience. Breathing a sigh of relief David taps your shoulder to get your attention before pointing to a nearby generator. Nodding understandingly you follow him to it and get to work. After only a few seconds yet another generator starts up from across the area. 

“Fuck they work fast.”

“Nea? Yeah she’s good at what she does.” David replies not looking away from his work. 

After a bit more work the exit gates lit up brightly. Jogging over to the closest one you pull down the lever and hold it there, anxiously looking over your shoulders. The sound of another survivor’s footfalls thump behind you and you’re met with the girl from the start of this “game”. She looked exhausted from her run with a quick breath she said:

“She’s coming.” 

‘Way to bring her here! Thank you.” You huff internally. 

As if on queue that damn humming started up again. Your own heart beating in your ears the gate buzzes again. Almost open. Come on, come on! The rain, the humming and the heartbeat all mix into a roar in your mind. Finally the door shrieks open and you feel overjoyed. 

“Go! Go!” You whisper shouted at the other two. 

Just as you release the lever, a hatchet buries itself in your back. You shout in pain and sprint through the gate only to get an axe brought down onto you. You fall to the ground with a jarring thud. You feel her stare at you for a moment before she got closer. Feeling all hope leave you, you reach for the exit before being hoisted up onto her shoulder.

You don’t bother to struggle knowing no one will come to save you, watching your arms sway with every step she took. You feel the warmth radiating from her and relish it- fuck it’s cold here. You were only vaguely aware of the fact she has been walking for a while- passing many hooks on the way to whatever destination she wanted to go. 

You feel her come to a sudden stop then dropping you onto the ground, landing flat on your back. Pain- sharp and blistering- races from your back and you flip yourself over into your stomach. Your eyes met with the lid of a hatch, the hatch. Wide eyed you look to the Huntress, she looks at you expectantly- nodding for you to go through. Casting one last glance at her you crawl through and find yourself back at camp, still hurt but more or less alive. This was the first of many strange encounters with the lady with the axe. 

—————

Over the course of a few days(?) you began to learn how to survive. You learn the patterns of the killers- how they hunt, how they try to catch you. Given enough time you become a pro at this whole survival thing. Some killers are easier to deal with, others... not so much. For now, you sit near the fire, still reeling from how fast Michael had gotten to you. With a sour face you wait for everyone else to return. 

“Not my fault he has a terror radius as small as his dick.” You grumble mostly to yourself. Boisterous laughter comes from the girl beside you- Nea you’ve come to know. 

“That’s a good one! I’m gonna use that one!” She says between laughs. You two joke back and forth before someone comes out of the fog- it was Jake with a medkit in hand. 

“Hey.” He said simply. You both greet him back as he makes his way back to his makeshift tent without so much as a second glance. You turn to Nea who shrugs, guess he’s not much of talker. You continue to sit with the punk in a comfortable silence. 

After a long while until you feel Entity calling you to another trial. Great. You heave yourself up and grab your toolbox, supplies and offerings. Standing by the fire once more you toss in your offerings along side the others and wait for this shit show to get on the road. 

Your eyes drift closed again and you find yourself in the swamp- the Hag’s swamp more specifically. Almost immediately you feel one less presence- strangely there was no shockwave to signify a sacrifice. Whispers of entity now only ask for four of the generators to be repaired. You suppose that’s fair. Seems even evil eldritch gods understand fairness you suppose. 

Looking around you spot the nearest generator on the large boat. Quickly you set your toolbox to the side and get to work fixing it- occasionally casting glances over your shoulder. Not too long after the deafening sound of the horn blowing signifies that the generator was up and running. Sure enough there soft tune being carried through the wind. The Huntress. The heart beat got louder causing you to panic. You duck into a locker which is honestly a really bad idea- but you have no idea where the hell she is, just that she is getting closer. 

The heartbeat gets louder, and louder as you watch through the slats as she walks right by you. You sign in relief. The pulse still roars in your head so you stay where you are. She walks by again, this time stopping in front of your locker. Ah shit. 

Before she could wrench the door open you make an attempt to escape, failing as you are felled by the woman. She hoists you up onto her and carries you off. Taking a deep breath in you struggle in her grip as she probably searches for a hook to put you on. She walks on, and- just as before- she passes numerous hooks in favour of destroying the partially repaired generator. Sighing you go lax and wait for whatever she has in store for you. A rumble and distant lights shows another machine activates close by. She breaks into a soundless jog and you peer over her shoulder and see her chasing Ace. A well aimed swing and her axe buried itself into his side, blood now oozing from the wound. She take a hatchet from her belt and throws it- it arcs through the air and nails the man in the shoulder. A giggle weaves it’s way into the song as she catches up and rips the hatchet out of his back. 

She drops you in favour of picking up Ace and takes him to a nearby hook before sinking it into his shoulder. He yells obscenities and he gripped the metal. Her stare lingers at him for a brief moment before returning to you. You and Ace meet eyes as she places you onto her shoulder again. He gives you a weird face and you shrug- it’s not like you had any idea what was happening. 

You feel a shockwave as you feel one less person in the realm. Cursing under your breath you sweep the area for the last survivor- hoping they were well away from you and- by extension- her. Another generator jolts to life as the gates power up. She stands up straight and surveys the area and runs to the closest gate. The woman seems hardly phased by your weight as she moved with speed and silence- her footsteps not making a sound. 

Her head snaps in the direction of a crash and her pace quickens. Getting closer to the exit you notice Dwight there, his hand tightly gripping the switch with white knuckles. His other hand was gripping his midsection tightly, blood staining his shirt. Your eyes widen as you feel her shoulder wind up and an axe flies and hits the man, who fell to the dirt with a sharp thud. 

Looking over his shoulder he tries to crawl away from the Huntress. She dropped you again and picks up the man and spears him through the shoulder with the hook. She glares at him from behind her mask, her hands gripping her axe tighter. She doesn’t flinch as Dwight screams- Entity’s claws pierce his torso with a sickening snap. 

You tilt you head up and meet eyes with her. Her expression softens and she relaxes. As gently as she can, she scoops you up in a bridal carry and wanders. Walking through mud and grass her steps smooth as to not rattle you. Once again you are brought before the hatch- this time carefully laying you beside it. 

You bring yourself to your feet on shaky legs. Wobbling you meet her now curious gaze with one of your own. A single questions pushes past your lips: “Why?”

For the first time you hear her humming stop. Her voice was soft but with a Russian accent as she speaks. “Little ones must be protected.”

And just what in the fuck does that mean? You suppose that it means that she probably won’t try to kill you so that’s good enough for you... for now at least. You turn around and stand before the hatch before looking back at her one more time to see her staring right back at you expectantly. Going through the small door you find yourself at the edge of the fog. You stumble your way back to camp and into the care of the other survivors. Your mind still playing over the match’s events. 

—————

Packing a bag of supplies you grab what little you have and shove it all into the bag. You are going to get answers. Answers from the killer who has yet to kill you thus far. The Huntress. The dreaded masked woman with an axe has never killed you in any or the countless encounters you had with her. So here you are now- going to find her and figure out why. 

Now if you could only find a-  
“First aid kit?” Asks a voice from behind you. You’re met with David, holding out a rather nice first aid kit. 

You sigh defeatedly and take the supplies from him. “Thank you.” You mumble. 

“So you’re really going out to get ‘er huh? Alone?” His tone is grave, face set in a frown. 

Placing the med kit in the bag and zipping it up you respond: “Yes. I can’t get anyone else get hurt ‘cause I had a few questions.”

David’s frown only deepens as he watches you leave to the edge of camp. Standing only a step away from the fog he rests a hand on your shoulder. You spin around and brings you into a bone crushing hug. 

“You better come back.” You shyly return the hug and linger a few more minutes. Pulling back you smile sadly. 

“Let’s hope I do.”With that you walk off- venturing into the deeper reaches of the fog. 

You wander, not knowing where you’ll really end up. Ever so gracefully you stumble your way around. 

“Fuck this foggy bullshit.” You hiss as you trip on a root. 

How long have you been roaming through the fog? At least an hour and shit just looks the same. You are getting frustrated. You need a Break. Sighing heavily you take a break and rest against a large, gnarled and twisting tree. You let your eyes close- just for a moment. You lay there a little bit longer before opening your eyes again. And there you were. The Red Forest. Thanks Entity. You stand amidst the rain and mist, looking for her. Walking through the woods you can’t seem to find her. However you do find her cabin, which lies silent. You resolve to wait outside the door- it would be rude to be inside uninvited. You sit cross legged and wait. 

It wasn’t long until you hear a familiar song being hummed. You set your bag to the side. You perk up and stand up, waiting for her to get closer. You are about to take a step towards her when an axe buried itself into the door beside your head. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” You shout in shock as you stumble back. 

She stands over you as imposing as ever. She drags you up by the collar of you shirt. Her faces is centimetres away from yours and you have to suppress a blush. She examines your for a moment longer and she drops you onto your feet. 

“Little one.” Her voice was soft. 

You stare back at her, curious. 

She pries her hatchet from the door and inspects it. Then looks to you. Without breaking eye contact she winds up her arm and brings the butt of the handle down onto your head with a sharp crack. You fall to the ground and look up in a daze. You’re hazily aware she’s picking you up before it all goes black. 

————

You wake up to a jarring pain shooting through your skull. You reach a hand up and find bandages wrapped securely around the wound. You also find yourself tied to a post on the wall. Damn it. 

You take in your surroundings and realize you’re in the Huntress’ cabin. A hide beneath you and another on top of your legs kept you from freezing entirely. A fire- much like the campfires- crackles a few feet away- doing little to warm you up. You see the door open, then slam shut. You crane your neck to the source of the noise and there she was. The Huntress. This’ll be fun. Takes a bag from her back and sets it down by the fireplace and stands in front of you, her head tilts curiously. 

“You know you could have just invited me in.” You joke in spite of your situation.

You aren’t sure why you’re so nonchalant about this. Maybe it’s the head injury, or the shock, maybe the realization that you won’t have anyone coming for you. Regardless this whole situation felt pretty whatever in your mind. Noticing she hasn’t replied yet you prod again, “Sooo, what’s the plan now lady Huntress?”

“Ana.”

“Huh?”

“I am Anna.”

“Alright, Anna, what are you going to do now?”

She pauses for a moment. Probably mulling over her words. “Keep you here, safe.”

“And that involves me being tied to a wall?”

Once again she goes silent. Perhaps you struck a nerve with her. Not wanting to anger her you just drop the subject. You turn your attention to the bag she had just dropped by the fire. 

“What’s in the bag?”

“Dinner.” What an engaging conversation. You think as she went over to the bag and set its contents aside. The contents being a few wild vegetables and a couple of squirrels. Your nose crinkles as she skins them with practiced ease and set them over the fire. She carefully cooks them before setting one on an old chipped plate along with some carrots. She carries the plate to you and sets it down in front of you. She leaves the cabin and returns with a large pail of rain water and sets it next to you. Plating her own meal she returns and sets her plate across from you on the floor. 

Well ain’t this awkward. You strain against the little slack the ropes had and pick up the plate and set it onto your lap. You take a bite of one of the carrots and look up to see her staring at you from behind her mask. Dark sockets bore into yours and you swallow harshly. 

“So, uh, what do you plan to do with me?”

“Protect you. Keep you here.”

“I- uh- alright then?” You chuckle nervously looking elsewhere. You go back to eating, you feel her eyes remain on you. Shivering, you look back at her- she has already finished and she takes her plate away and sits back down with you. You quickly finish and offer her your dish with a quiet ‘thank you’. Nodding she takes it away and returns as before, but rather than sit she steps closer. The Huntress- or Anna rather- cautiously takes your face into her rough hands. Your wide eyes meet hers and you blush profusely as she tilts your face from side to side. Appraising you maybe? Whatever it is, it’s making your heart pound in your chest. She leans down, her face is level with yours as she examines you before pressing her lips to yours in a soft kiss. What? 

WHAT?

Coming to your senses you pull away, shocked- looking like a deer in headlights. Your face burns as she laughs lightly at your expression. She says something in a language you don’t understand before turning on her heel and walks out. Leaving you alone to your thoughts. 

Honestly, what the hell. What the hell was that? Where did that even come from? You place a hand on your cheek and feel the heat from the blood rush. You need to get it together. You shake your head and clear the thoughts. 

You need to think of a way out of this. 

————

As it turned out- there doesn’t seem to be a way out of this. 

After numerous attempts and several scoldings and punishments you were still here. With her. But you learned. Compliance leads to freedoms, and as time crawls on you started to behave. This has lead to one major downside. 

You started to fall for her. 

I mean look at her! How could you look at that lady and not give in a little. You started with accepting the gestures with hesitance, then moved on to returning them. Your fondness grew and she started to get more bold with her touches, always reaching a little lower before you stopped them. Soon enough you’re relationship becomes more... physical. 

This leads to you to where you are now. 

You watch from her bed as she unties the mask from her face. Gently she removes it and sets it onto the bedside table. Turning to you with dark eyes she rests her hands on your shoulders and pushes you down onto the bed. Your back falls onto the furs as Ana crawls over you- pressing her hips to yours and grinding carefully. You groan feeling the pressure against your clit. Your hips buck into her as she presses her lips to your throat. Her teeth graze your jugular and you gasp sharply. You feel her smile against your skin as her teeth press gently into your flesh. 

Calloused palms roam your torso- one fiddling with the waistband of your pants while the other finds it’s way up your shirt. While her hand dances along your hips, her other hand move up to your chest and softly play with your breasts and carefully gauges reactions. Quick to figure out what you like, she continues her assault. 

The hand that was on you hip now moves lower and rests between your legs. You groan and writhe against her- hoping to get the slightest friction. She chuckles at this- finding your neediness endearing. Thick fingers barely brush your core and you huff indignantly. 

“Beg.” Anna’s lips are still pressed to your neck as she hisses, “beg for mamochka.”

“Fuck, please! Please mommy! I’ll do anything!” You words sputter into incoherent pleas as you arch against her. 

“Anything?” She purrs slyly moving her face closer to yours. 

“Y-Yes!”

“Yes...?” 

“Yes mommy!”

You feel her shift underneath you and she grins sinisterly before sinking two fingers in. Your reaction is instantaneous hands gripping the furs beneath you as you hiss sharply. Letting you adjust she waits until you move against her, already desperate for release. She starts thrusting- slowly, teasingly as she takes presses her lips back to your neck. You throw your head back and groan moving to meet her fingers. Anna growls at this and moves her other hand to your hips and holds them against hers. 

“Fuck!” You strain against her and she halts her fingering. Your eyes snap open. 

“No moving.” Her breath fans over your ear and your suppress a long whine but nod. She resumes her work, now at a faster pace. Your breathing becomes laboured, eyes screwing shut. You struggle to not move with the thrusts as you draw closer to your climax. You stomach muscles tighten and you feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge. Just teetering on it she stops again and you hiss- beyond frustrated. She pulls out and teases you again, gentle touches. Far too light for your liking. 

“Mommy, please!”

“What do you want from mamochka?” She accentuates mamochka with a sharp thrust in. 

“Please!” You choke out between shallow breaths “please fuck me!”

Her teeth sink into your neck as she speeds up her movements. Setting a jarring but steady pace she moves her other hand back to your chest. Grabbing the soft flesh she digs her nails in and you howl in painful ecstasy. You feel yourself get dangerously close again. Anna’s breathing becomes louder in your ears as she whispers: “Cum for mamochka.”

Your body shakes as you come undone under her fingers. Your vision becomes hazy as your hips shudder against her fingers. She thrusts for a while to let you ride it all out. Feeling the aftershocks subside she withdraws her hands and places them both on your waist. 

Your breathing is ragged you feel her slip back into your ruined pants. Teasing you again, you moan weakly watching her hand go back between your legs. She carefully inserts her fingers and keeps a steady pace- much slower than before. 

Thrusting back against her you whimper softly. You get feel yourself getting close and she curls her fingers. Gasping sharply you buck sharply against her fingers with a stuttering moan. She speeds up and you tense in her hold. Once more you’re sent toppling over the edge. Your mouth opens in a silent scream. Darkness dances around the edges of your vision as you arch and curl your toes into the pelts. Finally, fatigue set in as your body relaxes into her touch. The huntress smiles, moving you to her side. She gives a soft peck to your forehead. Pulling the furs up over the both of you she says one more thing before you pass out. 

“Rest well, little one.” She husks, “You will need it tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired my guy.


End file.
